The New Avenger
by Moonlit Night199
Summary: Harry is hit by an unknown curse, and somehow finds himself in whole different universe. The difference? No magic. Somehow, he has to find a way back home. Along the way, he meets some interesting new people... Rated T for swearing, just in case
1. New Beginnings

**AN: This is my first story so I hope it isn't too bad! Please review :)**

* * *

Harry James Potter would say that he liked a quiet life. Of course, everyone else would say that this was rarely what he received. He really should have seen it coming when he woke up in an alternate universe. One completely devoid of magic.

Harry had been on a mission for the Aurors; the few death eaters still not in Azkaban were kicking up trouble again. It was with great regret that Harry left his Wife, Ginny with seven year old James, six year old Albus and four year old Lily to catch the dark wizards. He packed his mole-skin pouch (made larger with an undetectable extension charm) with a few necessities and headed to America, where the Dark wizards had fled.

It was all going fine, until a veteran Death eater hit him with an unknown spell, sending him unconscious. When he woke up he was in a completely different world. That was a month ago, and now Harry was temporarily living in a run-down hotel in New York.

It hadn't taken a while for Harry to figure out what had happened; he wasn't stupid. The first place he checked was home, but he found the place where Godric's Hollow had once been to be exactly the same. But it wasn't called Godric's Hollow. The next place he went was Hogwarts, then The Ministry, then every other magical place in Britain he could think of. It was the same everywhere he went. In the end, Harry gave up and travelled back to America, where he started his search to find a way back home.

New York was a mess. Apparently, there had been an invasion of Aliens the month before Harry had arrived, half destroying the city. Harry didn't really believe it until he saw clips of it happening on the television of a small café he frequented. That was when he first saw the Avengers.

* * *

"Sir, I have visual on the target. Should I take him out?"

A man was crouching on a nearby roof, watching the slow progress of the green-eyed wizard down the street. He had a loaded Bow aimed at Harry. The man's name was Hawk-eye.

"Not yet. We don't know enough about him. Mark the target and get back to base. Fury out,"

Hawk-eye narrowed his eyes as his target stepped into an alleyway. This was his chance. He drew back his bow, and fired. The electronic device separated from the arrow at the last minute and attached itself gently to the back of the man's neck. He didn't notice a thing. Seeing his work was done, Hawk-eye turned around and headed back to base.

They had been tracking the man who called himself Harry for just under a month. They had CCTV footage of the man suddenly appearing, unconscious, in a park on the outskirts of New York. Unfortunately, he had woken up and disappeared again before their agents had arrived. They had been keeping an eye on him since.

Strangely, every time they had managed to get an agent close, he had ducked behind a wall or walked in to an alleyway and disappeared. The scientists called it teleporting, but how he had managed it had left them baffled; that sort of technology was years away!

In the end, they had asked him, Clint Barton, Hawk-eye, and Member of the Avengers to step in. He was one of the best and was reserved for the hardest cases. Whoever this Harry was, he had really gotten Fury worried.


	2. Heroes Meet

**AN: I'd like to say thanks to _Lady of the Shards, _my first reviewer, and everyone else who reviewed :) **

** _Maloran: _The books won't be shown to Harry, because I don't want the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to know who he is straight away. sorry **

* * *

Fury listened intently to the brief conversation between the Target, "Harry" and the desk clerk at the hotel Harry was staying at. Nothing interesting really. Next, the sound of Harry stomping up to his dingy room. The sound of rummaging followed. Fury could not help but wonder what he was looking for. Silence.

Then, He heard Harry mumble a few words under his breath. Even if he strained his ears, he couldn't hear. However, he did notice that the transmitter got a little fuzzy. Then, he said something louder, in Latin. The bug cut off completely, descending into static.

"What happened?" Fury barked at the agent at the computer.

"I-I don't know sir! The bug just stopped working. It just…stopped."

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room glaring at the strange metal device he had found on the back of his neck the moment before. He had been practising magic, and had felt a small electric shock on the back of his neck. He guessed that it was his magic that shorted the device out; it had that effect of the electric powered devices that muggles had made up.

But the question was; how did it get there? He didn't notice anything before then, so the perpetrator must have been good. Harry puzzled over what it did for a short while, before realization dawned on him. It was a type of bug! Someone was onto him being a wizard. He really needed to be more careful, and keep an eye out for anyone following him as well.

Re-opening his pouch, he slipped the gadget inside. After taking stock of everything contained, Harry stood up and stretched. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to getting to sleep.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from across the street, followed by the screaming of numerous civilians. So much for getting some sleep. Almost immediately, Harry jumped back up, grabbing his trusty holly and phoenix feather wand from his belt. Peering out of his window, he saw people running away from where he assumed the large bang had happened. It was an antiques store. Men in bright yellow jumpsuits were swarming over the shop, threatening the old man in charge. A jet was parked on top of the old store. After concentrating his gaze, Harry realized that it said A.I.M. on the side. He could not think of what it could stand for.

Without a second thought, Harry rushed out of his room and downstairs. A moment later, he emerged in the sunlight, wand in hand. After squinting a little to get his eyes used to the sudden brightness, he sprinted across the road. Harry raised a silent shield charm in front of himself and the bystanders, to ward away the bullets the men were shooting into the crowds.

Striding forwards, Harry's first curse whammed into the chest of one of the goons. They only took notice of Harry after several of the men in strange outfits were groaning on the floor. Like a stampede of elephants, they all rushed towards him. Before long there was none left, but a roar made Harry curse himself for his stupidity; while the goons were keeping him busy, a number of them had snuck back to their jet, probably with whatever they were looking for. In a last attempt, he fired a slicing jinx towards the jet. Due to the distance, he only managed to clip the wing, but Harry summarised they would not be able to get far.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw five men and one woman arrive at the scene. With a jolt, he realized that he recognised them from the news; they were the Avengers. One of them was cased in a kind of red and gold metal. Despite the unnatural outfit, Harry couldn't help take a liking for him; he was wearing the Gryffindor colours. Another was muscular and blond, and he wielded a hammer. One wore a red and blue spangled outfit, and a small round shield. A fourth wore all black, tight fit clothing, with a bow in his hand and quiver of arrows on his back. Harry noticed he wouldn't meet Harry's green-eyed gaze. The fifth looked completely ordinary, but he carried himself in a way he remembered Remus Lupin to. The red-headed woman wore clothing similar the archer's, but with a pistol in each hand

Iron man stepped forward and said, "err…hello. We're the Avengers. You seem to have done our work for us. Slightly embarrassing that one man can do a job that it takes six of us to do but…never mind. Who are you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. This hadn't really gone according to plan. He was supposed to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. Although, it's not like he went looking for it. Usually trouble found him.

He turned around to leave, but paused as the man he recognised as Captain America asked, "What's your name,"

Harry stayed half turned away for long enough to reply, "Harry," He then turned his back and stalked away.

"Well, bye!" Iron man called after the Harry. Turning back to the rest of the Avengers, he continued, "Well that was odd."


	3. Making Contact

**AN: I hope you enjoy chapter 3, please review! I'll be gradually making the chapters longer. :D**

* * *

Back at the SHIELD helicarrier, the Avengers were partaking in an interesting discussion with Fury about the evening's events. Specifically about the unknown "Harry". The Avengers, Fury and Agent Hill were gathered in a conference room, with a picture they had procured of Harry wandering around New York showing on a large screen.

"So…what do we know about Harry?" inquired Steve

"Practically nothing," replied Fury, scowling, "We know that he can teleport, but what he managed to do to all those A.I.M. agents suggests he is capable of much more,"

"Is he dangerous?" asked Bruce, who was standing at the back of the room with his arms folded. "How worried should we be about him?"

"Very,"

"Is this, Harry, friend of foe though?" said Thor.

"We don't know. We're assigning our best agents to trailing him, but he somehow manages to keep on getting away. He also managed to somehow destroy the bug we managed to place on him, though we don't know how."

"So, basically, he's managed to show up the best agents and tech that S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer. I _like_ this guy!" said Tony

"Stark, Stay on topic!" Barked Fury.

"Yeah, right, sorry."

"Right, I suggest one of us goes undercover and makes contact. Any volunteers?"

"Well, he would recognise everyone here from earlier, except possibly me or Cap," said Tony.

"Did you just volunteer yourself Stark?"

"No way, I'm not a people person,"

"I will," said Steve.

"Good, I don't really trust Stark with secrets. Not after his secret identity lasted about 10 minutes,"

"Hey! It lasted three hours actually!" At this Natasha rolled his eyes.

"You sure you don't want me or Clint to do it? We are trained spies," Suggested Natasha.

"No, it's too risky. He might recognise you. And anyway, we need you two on an infiltration mission."

"Where is it?" asked Clint.

"I'll tell you later,"

"You don't trust us!" said Tony

"Actually Stark, I think you'll find it's you I don't trust. Right Rogers, you need to find a way to contact Harry. I'll compile a list of all the places that he has been seen frequenting, and then we'll leave the rest to you,"

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw a movement on the top of a building, but as soon as he looked, whoever was there had disappeared. He had been keeping an eye out for followers since yesterday, when he had discovered an electronic bug on him. However, whoever had been assigned to following him were obviously the best.

Ducking in an alleyway, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his extended pouch. Slipping under it, he apparated to the building he thought he had seen someone. He was right, someone was watching. A woman dressed all in black was peering over the edge of the building, scanning the crowds.

She was speaking into a piece of metal in her ear. Harry assumed this was some kind of communication devise. Casting a quick listening charm on it, he apparated back to the alleyway and removed the invisibility cloak. Stepping back to the crowded street, he let himself be carried away by the mob of people going about their business, all the while listening to the conversation between the spy and their employer, who he soon learnt was a man named, "Fury"

As the evening wore on, Harry learnt that an organisation called "shield" was behind him being followed. Harry found it slightly amusing; they called his apparition, "teleporting," and their scientists were at a loss at how he did so. Eventually, he was worn out from wandering around all day, and stopped to rest in a café he often went to in the last month.

Sitting down at his usual table, he ordered a coffee and a tea cake. Just then, a tall blond man walked through the door. Harry would have thought nothing about it, but he seemed to be staring at Harry while trying to be inconspicuous. He was doing it quite well, but after being an Auror for years had made him more aware of being watched.

Harry returned to his thoughts, and only noticed the man again when he realized he was standing in front of him.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure"

The man sat down opposite, then said, "I'm Steve."

"Harry" Harry replied shortly.

"Where are you from, I can see you're not from around here,"

"England,"

"Any family there?"

"Some, but they're a long way away. I'd be lying if I told you I expected to see them again anytime soon," Harry started at the table as he said this. This realization had come a long time ago, but this was the first time he had voiced it out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No worries. And just for the record, I don't appreciate pity,"

After this, Steve didn't have much luck getting anything more from Harry. After half an hour, Steve decided to call it a day and head back to the helicarrier. Making an excuse, Steve left the café, running everything he had learnt through his mind. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	4. Caught

Harry had had enough of this Fury's meddling. He wasn't going to take the super-spy out, but give him a warning. First of all, Harry checked he had everything he needed in the pouch at his belt. Then, drawing his invisibility cloak over himself, he picked up his old Firebolt and jumped out of the small window.

Fortunately, the listening charm he placed on the spy also helped him track her, so he knew exactly where he needed to go to find Fury. Rising above the clouds, Harry flew towards the sea, where the base was.

After half an hour of flying, the helicarrier came into view. This was a lot different to what he had expected; there was no way magic wasn't involved! The helicarrier looked like an aircraft carrier, and indeed there ware planes on top, but it was nothing like Harry had seen before. It was held up by four propellers, one on each corner. He could see several guards patrolling the top.

Swooping down to land, Harry thought through his plan. Go in, find Fury. Speak with him then get out. Simple.

Once he had landed, Harry swiftly put the broomstick away, and strode towards a small group of agents making their way towards the entrance. One of the agents turned towards Harry's direction, and it was only then that he remembered that the cloak made him invisible, not silent.

Harry quickly corrected this mistake as casting a silent Silencing charm upon himself, so he could not make any noise. He continued to follow the agents, and he was glad he did when he saw one of them have his eye scanned to open the door. Otherwise, it would have made getting in even more of a challenge.

Harry stepped through the door after them, and found himself to be in a long corridor. Stepping with the group, he listened in and found out they were going straight to Fury to report in on their mission. _How convenient_, Harry thought.

Lost in his thoughts of what he was going to say to Fury, Harry jumped in surprise when a door slammed shut in his face. He had fallen behind from the group, and could not hope to get through these doors alone. Even if someone else came and opened them, there would be no certainty they would be heading for Fury.

Harry took the chance to examine his surroundings. At the end of the corridor leading to the door were two corridors going in different directions. Walking towards them, he saw that the right hand one held a sign saying temporary residence. Well, he had to start somewhere, and this was as good as anyplace.

Harry cautiously proceeded up the corridor, listening at each door. Half way down the corridor, one of the doors was wide open, revealing an old-fashioned lounge. A tall blond man was looking like he was preparing to go somewhere. He had just picked up his jacket and to Harry's alarm, was walking right at him.

Harry leaped back, glad of the silencing charm that made his retreat soundless. As the man walked pass. Harry felt a flicker of recognition when seeing his face. It was Steve. He should have known he was only spying on him. Harry barely knew him, but regardless Harry was still slightly disappointed. He thought he had had a friend. It seems he was mistaken.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry followed Steve out and back along the corridor the earlier agents had disappeared through.

Through the door, Harry followed Steve through a maze of corridors, though Steve seemed to know the way. Harry was careful to note where they were going, so he would not have trouble finding the exit. Eventually, they arrived at another door, but this one led into a sort of conference room. A man was standing at the head of the table. He had dark skin, was bald and wore an eye-patch. In many ways, he reminded Harry of a cross between Kingsley and Mad-eye.

"Good, now that we are all here, I can begin the presentation about A.I.M," The man said. Harry recognised the voice from the listening charm, and realized that it was Fury, "They have a large base in Mexico. We've just dispatched Agents Barton and Romanoff to go undercover. From what we have got so far, it seems they are investing a lot of money into the development of gamma weapons,"

"How many?" asked a weary looking man.

"Ten gamma warheads. Something like that would be enough to wipe out the whole world if they send them to the right cities,"

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" asked one dark haired man.

"Who says I wanted you to do anything Stark?"

"Well, we're here now aren't we?"

"I'm just briefing you about it. We need reports back from Romanoff and Barton before we make any moves. Now, onto this, 'Harry'" Clicking a button on a small remote, a picture of Harry appeared on the large screen, "so far, we know little to nothing about him. All attempts at bugging him have been sabotaged, and his limits are unknown. Rogers?"

"When I spoke to him, I couldn't get out much," started Steve," He's british. He also seems convinced that he'll never see his family again, but didn't give the reason why,"

"Suicidal?" asked the weary looking man.

"I don't think so. He didn't seem that depressed. He was more regretful. I think something or someone else is keeping him from his family,"

Harry stopped listening at that point. If they were going to be making theory's on his backstory, he would be better off figuring out how he would get a message to Fury without the others seeing. As he took out a thin phone, to check on something, an idea struck him.

Pulling out some parchment and a quill, Harry scribbled down a letter. Then, carefully picturing the phone in his mind, he performed a switching spell, so the note was gone and in its place was the phone. Hopefully it had worked well the other way, and his note was now safely stored in Fury's pocket.

Harry continued waiting until the meeting broke up, when he slipped out and walked back the way he came. However, he was soon lost in the maze-like corridors. Looking left and right, harry tried to figure out which way to go. It looked like it was going to be a while until he got out.

Then, Harry heard voices coming down one of the corridors. Pressing himself against a wall, he held his breath until the agents had passed. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he made to carry on after them, in the hopes that at least they'd bring him closer to the surface. However, the cloak caught on a loose bit of metal in the wall, and it slipped off, making him visible again.

"Oh shit," Harry swore silently as the agents caught sight of them and turned around with their weapons drawn, pointing at him. As there was no point in maintaining it, Harry undid the Silencing charm.

"Um… I surrender?" Harry said, raising his arms above his head.

* * *

Walking back to his office (or rather, marching back; old habits die hard) Director Fury pondered over the Harry situation. How to approach it? They didn't even know if he was a friendly, although his actions with A.I.M. indicated that he was, you couldn't be too cautious.

Reaching his door, scanning his hand, his eye and entering a passcode, Fury entered the sparse office. Sitting in his chair, he reached for his phone in his pocket, but found it was not there. Panicking, He stood up and patted down all of his many pockets. After finding them all empty of his phone, in a last attept he scrabbled around in the pocket he had last had it.

Instead of finding a phone, Fury instead drew out an old fashioned bit of paper; a note. It read:

Director Fury,

You didn't need to stalk me! You could have just said you wanted to meet me and I would have been happy to oblige. I have no quarrel with you, so I will stay out of S.H.E.I.L.D's way, if you stay out of mine and stop sending agents to tail me. And no, I'm not trying to take over the world or something; I'm just trying to get home.

Harry

PS. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Fury screwed up the note in frustration. How he had managed to sneak on board a top secret facility without being noticed, and then remove his phone from his pocket, replacing it with paper was a mystery. But now, "Harry had his own phone on him, which had lots of Top secret information stored on it.

Jerking him out of his thoughts, he heard the intruder alarm go of. Well, maybe not undetected, Fury thought to himself. He immediately rose and walked to the cells, where the intruder would be taken.

When he reached the cells, lower ranking agents moved out of his way, giving him a clear view of the stowaway. It was, in fact Harry. Amateur.

"Well, look what we have here," Fury said as his eyes met the Emerald ones of their captive, "You and I are going to have a very long talk. You have a lot of explaining to do,"

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I got stuck half way through, and I didn't know how to finish. Also keep in mind that it is almost 1000 words longer than the previous chapters. ****Hopefully next update won't take so long.**

**Next chapter: Harry ****reveals who he really is?**

** The Avengers and Harry formally meet?**

** What is A.I.M. really up to?**

**Also, yes I did use a few ideas from other stories. For Example, Morta's Priest's Wand and Shield - which is a really awesome story by the way- with he switching spell. I know it wasn't original, but there was no better way of doing it I could think of that appealed to me. The only other thing was the A.I.M story line, but I also took that from the cartoons, and it is an awesome story line If any of this seems familiar, well I have read almost every Harry Potter/ the Avengers fanfiction, and some to it has slipped in my writing.**

**And, Harry only got caught because a) he wasn't as on guard as he usually has for Auror missions, b) he simply didn't notice his cloak was stuck on something, and c) Through the sheer bad luck that always follows Harry. Of course it would be him that hides against the one wall that has metal sticking out of it. He only went with the agents because he didn't want to hurt them, and he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D to see him as an enemy, even though he could have wiped the floor with them if he wanted to. I'm sorry if anyone didn't like this apparently "weak" Harry I wrote. **

**These two issues were brought up in some reviews, so I thought I'd address them here.**


	5. A New Mission

**A/N: I spent ages on this chapter and it still isn't as good nor as long as I wanted it to be. I'm afraid I had a bad case of writers block, and couldn't really think of how to proceed without butchering both characters more that I already might have done.**

* * *

Harry and Fury were sitting on opposite sides of a table, in a cold metal room. Unseen on one wall was one-way glass that the Avengers were watching through. Other than that, the only thing that broke the bleak uniformness of the cell walls was an iron door with a peep hole.

Fury was staring furiously at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry wouldn't just be dead, but be burnt to ashes and six feet under. Harry, alternatively, was sitting back in his own chair, looking relaxed and right at home. This seemed to piss Fury off even more.

"Who are you?" demanded Fury, after a long silence.

Raising his eyes to meet Fury's good eye, Harry said, "Harry"

"I know that! What's your full name?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry replied, "Harry James Potter," Harry thought he saw a flicker of recognition in Fury's eye, but it was gone after no more than a millisecond, and Harry dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Perhaps you could tell us why there are no records of you at all until a month ago. Are you an alien?"

It was very hard for Harry to keep a straight face at this. Him, an Alien? The idea was definitely laughable. Doing his best to hide a snigger, Harry said, "No,"

"What the hell are you then?"

Feeling that there was no other way out of this than to tell the truth, other than to stun the muggles with the little wandless magic he knew (they had taken his wand on capture), and he really didn't want to do that if he didn't have to. He didn't want to make an enemy by attacking their agents. Besides, from what Harry had seen on the muggle news, these were meant to be the good guys, so if he co-operated then maybe they would help him find his way home? Besides, there was no Statute of secrecy, so it wasn't like he could get sent to Azkaban, could he?

"I'm a wizard,"

"Ok…"

"What? No 'you're insane'? I half expected you to send me to a psych ward or something,"

"Well this isn't the first time I've met a wizard from another dimension, Mr Potter,"

Puzzled, Harry asked, "How did you know I was from another dimension?"

Fury looked slightly smug that he knew something that he didn't, and his lips remained firmly sealed.

"Who exactly were the wizards who came before?"

"I can't say,"

"Huh?"

"They asked me not to."

"If you say so…" Harry really didn't like how the tables had turned. Now Fury was the smug, laid back one (if slightly pissed off still about sneaking onto the helicarrier) and Harry was feeling possibly the most confused he had been in a number of years.

"I want to know why you decided it would be a good idea to sneak on-board my helicarrier and steal my phone!"

"I was only curious. You did have agents tracking me,"

Fury's eye twitched the only sign of annoyance, "alright, well are you going to try and take over the world or something? Because you'd have to be pretty damn stupid to try that on my watch,"

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to take over the world?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised. How could you tell we had people trailing you," Fury's curiosity got the better of his irritation.

"I have been an Auror for over eight years." Harry said, and then continued, "That's our version of highly trained police. Well, now we have made it clear that I am not an enemy and are on your side, will you let me out?"

"No,"

Harry sighed, "Why not?"

"You could be lying,"

Another sigh and then "What can I do to convince you?"

"Well, there is one thing…"

Yet again, Harry sighed. He had perfected the art of sighing after James had turned two. It had been the perfect way of showing displeasure at whatever antics his oldest son had gotten himself into without having to put it into words. "What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you would see it my way," said Fury with a smirk, "we need you to help on a mission, you'll be working with the avengers. I believe you've met them?"

"Briefly. I beat them at their own game," Now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"Yes, and because of that Stark has been complaining non-stop that we need to get them a faster way of transport because, and I quote, 'He couldn't just let some amateur steal his spotlight,'"

After seeing Harry's raised eyebrow, Fury continued, "Stark is a Diva. If he doesn't get what he wants when he wants he has a tantrum. You'd think he was five the way he acts,"

"So what does this mission include?"

"You'll be a distraction whilst the rest of the avengers sneak into an organisation called A. headquarters. I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you, because Thor will be watching your every move,"

"Don't worry, I won't,"

"You'd better not. Now that that's sorted, and you've agreed, It's time to meet the team,"

They both stood, Fury undoing Harry's handcuffs, after warning him that if he tried anything he'd be dead before he could say abra kadabra. At this, Harry could barely repress a cringe at the words, as they sounded far to like Avada Kedavra for his liking.

Walking through the door (which must have been opened by computer of from the outside), Fury lead Harry to another room right next to the cell. Upon entrance, Harry noticed it wasn't much different to his cell. It was made out of cold metal, and gave an air of unfriendliness. However, this room's far wall was taken up by a screen, and a table in the middle. Sitting at this table were six individuals. The Avengers.

On one side of the room was what looked like one way glass, which looked directly into his cell. Harry realized that they had heard every word of his conversation with Fury, and decided that the Muggle Mad-eye had made fun of Stark deliberately to piss him off. By the look on the billionaire's face, he had succeeded.

"Potter, Allow me to introduce to you the Avengers. Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye; Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow; Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America; Tony Stark, also known as Iron man; and Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk," Harry nodded politely at each of them as they were introduced, smirking slightly when it came to Stark at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Avengers, Meet Harry Potter,"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, despite it being far from perfect. I know not much happened, it seemed like a good opportunity to end it there. And yes, Harry wasn't the first wizard to go to the Avengers world. When I get his done, that will be a Sequel. Well. I say sequel... It's a sequel from Harry's point of view bet a Prequel from the Avengers point of view. it's all very timey wimey and there will be an explanation in the sequel. You'll just have to guess who the wizard (or wizards) are because I'm not going to tell you. Please review, any constructive criticism is appreciated :)**


End file.
